


六杖光（all一/ABO）

by appletain



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: ABO, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo, 只是为了吃肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletain/pseuds/appletain
Summary: Nothing. But Kurosaki Ichigo is an omega





	六杖光（all一/ABO）

        黑崎一护知道自己是躺着的。他迷迷糊糊的地睁眼，睫毛被汗水糊住了，他想擦擦眼睛，却一点儿力气都没有，于是视线朦胧，甚至眼神有些涣散。  
        太难受了……好像肚子里有只钩子在拽着他的内脏往下坠，很疼，而且怪怪的，又酸又胀，很难受。已经很久了。他还能记起来，这个状况是在蓝染完全卸下他的伪装时开始的。前所未有的强大灵压就像一个从天而降的庞然大物，把所有人笼罩在它的阴影之下。就是这时候，黑崎一护被突如其来的剧烈的高热和酸痛击中了，他仿佛瞬间被神奇地抽掉了骨头，重重地摔进地面。眼前漆黑一片，耳朵里塞满嗡鸣，舌头没了感觉，唯一还能做点什么的是他的鼻子——他闻到强烈的、浓郁的森林和灰烬的味道，潮湿的，混着腐烂的泥土的腥气，那味道侵略性地钻进他的鼻子，充满了他的身体。  
        黑崎一护当时只有一个念头：那是世界上最美味的味道。同时，他的屁股里冒出一大滩滑腻的液体，一下子就浸湿了他的衣料。黑崎一护被自己吓到了，他惊恐地仰起头，首先看到的是高空中紧盯着他的一双眼睛。蓝染俯视着他，粗砺的目光仿佛实质一般，穿透了反膜缠住他，磨得他皮肤发紧。又一股液体涌出，那一刻黑崎一护满脑子是渴求——这才是最令他惊恐的。  
        “我要他。”蓝染突然命令道，并且伸出手指向他。  
        而黑崎一护似乎预感到蓝染的动作一样，抗拒着身体内的怪异的剧痛和空虚，撑地翻身躲开了那道反膜的光。黑崎一护瞪圆了眼，慌乱地盯着蓝染，恐怕他有新的动作，旁边不知道谁抓住了他的手臂，他像抓到救命稻草似的往后躲。  
        蓝染已经进入了天空的裂缝，他没有再坚持要抓住黑崎一护，而是露出意味深长的笑，说：“没关系，你已经是我的了，再见。”  
        尽管黑色的裂缝完全消失了，黑崎一护也并没有安心的感觉，蓝染的表情和眼神深刻地留在了他的脑海，使他胸口闷痛。  
        “这是怎么回事？”因为蓝染的指名，有人发现了他的古怪。周围一片嘈杂，腹部的异常的尖锐酸痛渐渐扩散成了全身的疼痛，黑崎一护终于抵不住晕了过去。

        ……

        “蓝染是个alpha我倒不惊讶，黑崎一护……竟然是一位男性omega。”  
        “他看上去又高又壮的，……会不会搞错了？”  
        “不会有错，他已经分化得很彻底了。”  
        “那个，虽然我不太懂，不过似乎他是对着蓝染觉醒的……？”  
        “……”  
        “诸位，”山本元柳斋重国出声打断了死神们的议论，“眼下重要的是帮助黑崎一护度过这道难关，毕竟他有恩于瀞灵廷——朽木队长，你是此处仅有的两位alpha之一。”  
        这下大家都看向朽木白哉了。  
        “……”朽木白哉没接话，也没动作，像一尊雕塑似的坐在病床上。  
        山本元柳斋重国继续说道：“不过，你重伤在身，更木队长，这件事能否交托给你？”  
        大家又把目光转投到更木剑八身上。  
        “啊？为什么我要做这种事啊。”他皱了皱眉毛，又马上咧嘴笑了，故意说，“不过我是不介意啦，毕竟朽木刚输给了黑崎一护，难免会不乐意嘛。”  
        朽木白哉保持着沉默，倒是阿散井恋次反驳了一句：“喂，你说什么呢！”更木剑八撇撇嘴角，日番谷冬狮郎趁机插话道：“难道只用抑制剂不行吗？”  
        “没用的，所谓omega的觉醒，就是为了吸引alpha来交配，这是规律。”由于身体没有恢复，涅茧利只能借助涅音梦手中的专门道具传声，虽然明显的在幸灾乐祸，但他所说的事实实在让人无所适从，也没人去指责他了。  
        “行了，不就是咬一下。”说着，更木剑八走过去要拉旁边的一扇门，一声嘲笑让他停了手。  
        涅茧利发出怪异的假笑：“你是没长耳朵吗，我刚刚有说omega的觉醒必须、只能、靠与alpha交配来完成吧。”  
        气氛顿时有些僵硬。石田雨龙突然轻声说道：“这也是没办法的事……”井上织姬用力低着头，她知道石田雨龙是想安慰她，如他所说，“这是没办法的事”，她对此无能为力，也无法反驳。  
        这时房内传来了碰撞的响声，更木剑八干脆暂且拉开门：“醒了？”一瞬间，浓烈的香气扑面而来，争先恐后地冲到他面前。被这气味熏了一脸，更木剑八堵在门口却一动也不动，握在门框上的手浮起了狰狞的青筋。  
        “队长，你怎么了？”阿散井恋次看到朽木白哉突然皱紧了眉头。  
        “更木队长？”  
        更木剑八深深地吸了一口气：“靠，好骚的味道。”  
        这话令其他人都有点尴尬，不过他们只能闻到一股奇怪的香气，而不像更木剑八和朽木白哉，能在这气味中获得生理上的快慰。这么一想，大家不由自主地看了看朽木白哉，又都不约而同地假装没有看到。更木剑八也看向朽木白哉，好像在等他改变主意一样。朽木白哉原本苍白的脸上浮起一层淡淡的血色，他的两边咬肌鼓动了一下，但是依旧没有发话。  
        “诸位，散去吧。”山本元柳斋重国不知何时已经走出很远了，众人随即像接收到指令一般纷纷离开。  
        “哦，更木队长，”涅音梦又返回来，她手中的“涅茧利”说道，“提醒一下，omega觉醒时受孕率极大，不想留下什么小麻烦的话，不要射进去噢。”  
        更木剑八瞥了那“人”一眼，一言不发，把手里的几颗抑制剂吞进嘴里，进入房间关上了门。房里的香气更浓，像水果熟透了的味道。更木剑八走近那令人蠢蠢欲动的香气的来源，忍不住说：“流了这么多水，没把自己淹死吧。”  
        黑崎一护的衣服和被褥全是湿的了。他没有老老实实地躺在被褥上，而是趴卧在旁边的地榻上，宽大的里衣被蹭得凌乱敞开，更木剑八能看到他两条长腿在衣服下面夹着互相微微磨蹭，不难想象他之前一个人在房间里怎样无助地扭动翻滚。斩魄刀被他碰倒了，这应该是刚刚的噪音由来。不过现在他正把斩魄刀抱在怀里，更木剑八刚刚还在疑惑他这个举动的用意，掀开那件松松垮垮的袍子才知道他其实是把斩魄刀夹在腿间磨蹭。“……哈。”更木剑八欣赏着这幅色情场景，低低地笑了两声，他已经硬起来了。  
        黑崎一护迟钝地想到控制自己的声音，他蠕动着，企图缓解自己身体里的痛苦，更木剑八靠近的时候，他伸手去抓更木剑八的裤脚，但是他已经脱力到握不拢手指。  
        “你这么强的男人，居然是omega，……不会清醒了之后跟我拼命吧？”更木剑八嘴上嘟嘟囔囔，手上倒是毫不含糊，拆掉腰带，把衣裤脱了个干净。  
        “我还没操过omega男人呢。”  
        更木剑八蹲下，捧着黑崎一护下巴抬起他的脸。昨天还意气风发跟他结结实实打了一架的男人如今表情只剩情欲和渴望，莫名地激起了更木剑八的征服欲。  
        “脸倒是挺好看的。”  
        黑崎一护开始闻到更木剑八的气味了，他搭上他的手，下巴往前凑，追着更浓的气味往他耸起的那处上贴。  
        “嗤，别急，等会儿就让你吃了。”更木剑八往后一坐，把黑崎一护拉进怀里堵住了他的嘴，他的口里也像他下边儿似的直出水，轻易就被更木剑八喝进了自己的嘴里。可能是错觉，现在满屋子都是黑崎一护的味道，更木剑八被熏得感觉连他口水也是这个味道了。  
        更木剑八从自己的那堆衣服里找出一个小玻璃瓶，倒出几颗白色的药丸，给黑崎一护喂进嘴里，使劲儿捂着他的嘴，“吞下去。”一直等到黑崎一护艰难地吞咽了几下他才放开，重新亲上去。  
        更木剑八在黑崎一护口里翻搅，发出滋滋的水声，间或有几声喘息。更木剑八放开他的时候，发现他的一只手偷偷在下面摸自己，可是因为出不来，急得眼红。更木剑八把他那只手拿开，黑崎一护不满地挣扎起来，反过来拉扯更木剑八的胳膊，嘴里还模模糊糊地胡乱喊着，更木剑八仔细听了听，才听清楚他叫的是谁的名。  
        “……蓝染……”  
        更木剑八一把掐住他的脖子，怒道：“蓝染个屁，你看明白老子是谁？”黑崎一护现在神志不清，嘴里依旧软绵绵的叫着蓝染，更木剑八也不松手，直到黑崎一护缺氧到脸色发紫，一个字也说不出来。  
        捂着喉咙干呕了一会儿之后，黑崎一护的一小部分清醒了，呆愣愣地虚望着面前一丝不挂的男人，有些迟疑：“……剑八？”  
        “这回对了。”更木剑八奖励似的亲亲他。  
        黑崎一护惊呆了，一把把他推开：“你……你干什么？”他想逃跑，但是他没有力气，四肢还微微的抽搐着，最终扑腾着往后挪了一挪就倒下了。  
        “好疼……”黑崎一护蜷起身子按着自己的肚子，“别动我……”他把自己蜷得更紧，缩成一团，时不时呜咽一声。  
        更木剑八来趣了，看着黑崎一护在欲海里挣扎抗拒着本能的冲动，有意思得紧，他猜想黑崎一护还不知道他自己这是怎么了。更木剑八笑出声，同时放开了自己的alpha气息，他想引诱黑崎一护主动送到他怀里。如他所愿，渐渐的，黑崎一护再次露出了渴望的眼神。  
        “不要……”黑崎一护剧烈地抖了一下，同时一丝突兀的血腥味闯进这原本情香旖旎的房间——他竟然硬是挖破了自己身上一条几近痊愈的细小伤口。更木剑八暴怒，alpha的霸道天性露头，使用鬼道将黑崎一护锁了起来，让他四肢大开动弹不得。  
        “你到底在干什么！你……放开我，剑八——滚开，疯子，啊……”  
        随着更木剑八刺入一指，黑崎一护原本的斥骂尽数转为呻吟，他连忙咬紧牙关发誓要一声不吭。而更木剑八进入了黑崎一护之后，一边感受他内里的柔韧紧致，一边看他羞愤难耐的表情，心中生出一丝爱护的心情，他于是明白了几分所谓alpha和omega之间的奇妙联系。  
        “我是在救你，知道不知道？”他开口解释道。  
        听了他的话，黑崎一护立马打破誓言奋力反驳：“你这样……算哪门子救！”  
        更木剑八哼了一声，将手指抽出，伸到黑崎一护面前让他看那些闪光的水液，“你看，你是omega。”说着露出一个顽劣的笑容。  
        黑崎一护惊惶地瞪他：“怎么可能——”  
        “怎么不可能。”  
        更木剑八的手指往他胸前两块肌肉上一抹，黑崎一护缩了缩肩膀，引来一声哼笑。他又说，“我还以为我会是alpha……”  
        更木剑八又哼了一声，不置可否，看他有些失落，还是说道：“Omega也不错，否则我就操不着你了。”  
        登时，黑崎一护脸色胀红，气得一句话也说不出来——这其中也有更木剑八又塞进他后面的原因。他忍不住挣扎，却无可奈何，叫道：“你放开我。”更木剑八发现他似乎非常清醒，一点也不复之前慌乱情迷的样子，但又看他咬得嘴唇红处红，白处白，面如金纸，气喘吁吁，便知道他不过是在强忍。  
想了想，他还是把鬼道撤除了，“别逞能，老实点，你刚刚觉醒，只能靠我这个alpha给你止痒了。”一番好话被他说成了荤话，非常下流。  
黑崎一护闭上眼，虚弱地争辩道：“我不需要……”  
        “不知好歹。”更木剑八冷笑，“你会活活疼死，叫欲火烧死，脱力疲惫而死，你觉得哪种死法讨你喜欢？”黑崎一护梗了梗脖子，无力反驳。  
        更木剑八抽出手，换上另一块热热的、肉感十足的硬物顶在他入口，“别废话了，我还要等你好了再跟我过几招呢。”说完缓慢地向里探索着推入，在黑崎一护的闷哼声中破开层层湿热的肉壁，“……忍忍。”  
        “不，不行，太，嗯——”  
        更木剑八狠力一顶，全数没入。他也苦不堪言，鼻尖的汗都能凝成水珠了，幸亏之前还吃了一把抑制剂，否则哪来这么多精力对黑崎一护又哄又吓。更木剑八埋进了黑崎一护的体内，压抑多时的肉欲得到满足，只觉得心里和身上都舒爽极了，两人的连接处嵌合得天衣无缝，而且还有一阵阵吸吮的感觉传来。一滴透明的黏液被挤出来，颤巍巍地挂在边缘，更木剑八用手一抹，又揉了揉他穴口，说：“进去了……”  
        黑崎一护轻微地颤抖，咬紧牙关，两只手也紧紧握着。更木剑八俯身问着：“疼么？”他一动，令黑崎一护抖得更加厉害。  
        “别……”  
        更木剑八不由他分说，仍旧向前探身，却听到对方漏出一声叫，转了好几个弯儿，两个人都猝不及防，尤其黑崎一护的脸像火燎一般快速地烧了起来，大片大片的红色在他胸前和脖子上浮现。  
        更木剑八什么都没说，其实仍在心里回味刚才那一声。曾经与他在战场浴血拼杀的男人，这会儿驯顺地躺在身下，以另一种方式任他宰割，这感觉还真是……美妙。更木剑八露出饮血时的狠戾笑容，在黑崎一护慌乱的眼神下大开大合撞击起来。  
        “啊！”黑崎一护被他扛起双腿搭在肩膀上，毫无一点防备地被索取，早已是强弩之末的意识在高频的摩擦之下崩溃瓦解，omega的情浪欲潮席天卷地，将他最后一点儿神智吞没殆尽。先前腹中的酸痛与胀热此刻全然转化为灭顶的通爽快感，像体内豢养了一头野兽，冲向他的下方和深处，又轻易地带他冲上顶峰。黑崎一护的声音骤然拔高，竟然被高潮刺激得哭了出来，后方失控地用力绞弄，肉与肉纠缠在一起，湿热的穴壁紧贴体内的狰狞硬物，那东西却仍能寻到他舒缩的空隙一下一下钉入。  
        黑崎一护目眩得厉害，晃了晃脑袋，扭头贴着潮湿的布料，眼神迷离，这副软弱无害的模样更加取悦了更木剑八的兽欲，他放开了对黑崎一护双手的禁制，那双手反过来紧紧绕住他的手臂，撒娇一般。  
        黑崎一护喘的厉害，断断续续地说着什么，更木剑八被他箍得爽快极了，看他可怜兮兮的样子，心里的亲近爱护之意更甚，于是他破天荒的体贴了一次，细心询问：“你说什么，哪里疼么？”黑崎一护被他顶得全身都潮红一片，沉浸在情欲的浪潮里没有回应，更木剑八耐心地又问了两次，黑崎一护这才因为他停止的动作恢复了一点点意识。  
        “你说了什么？”更木剑八再一次询问。  
        黑崎一护终于听明白了更木剑八的话，眯着眼睛轻声喃喃：“继续……”软绵绵的手臂环住更木剑八的脖子，“好棒，还要……”更木剑八气血上涌，残虐之心彻底爆发，见黑崎一护已然一副被omega天性吞噬的浪荡样子，他干脆也放任自流，动作手法全凭自己心意，把身下的人操得哭喘连连。  
        又一次猛烈的顶入后，偶然间磨到一条细缝，更木剑八还未来得及多想，黑崎一护却挺直了腰，嘴里迸出一声高昂的淫叫，手指狠狠掐进更木剑八的手臂，两腿在他肩上蜷起、收紧，体内疯狂挤压，更木剑八旋即感到一股热流浇在自己那处，十分熨帖。更木剑八停了动作，享受了一会儿，俯视着黑崎一护失神的脸，此时的黑崎一护张着嘴，没有及时吞咽的口水流出了嘴角，止不住地喘息却发不出声，直到那阵灭顶的快感稍缓才得以从喉咙里挤出一丝哀叫。见他前端并没有释放，更木剑八才明白过来，黑崎一护仅凭后面达到了高潮，也知道了那条缝隙是他omega的死穴。  
        更木剑八看他仍然双眼紧闭，只顾得娇喘，而不能回神，忽然往他乳头一掐，评论道：“真放荡。”没想到的是，黑崎一护再次呻吟出声，那边被掐的乳尖也挺立起来，更木剑八挑眉，心里有了猜测。两只大手的手心一齐覆上他的胸前的乳尖用力揉弄，黑崎一护随之逸出一串长长的吟声，更木剑八在他两边乳头分别咬了一口，下身重新开始顶撞，并且故意向那条缝隙摩擦，黑崎一护果然高声哭叫起来。  
        “你真是……”更木剑八将他挣扎的动作钳制住，恶声恶气地粗着嗓子说，“浪到家了。”一边拉起他的胳膊，让他坐进自己怀里，这一下重重地蹭在那柔嫩娇弱的腔口。黑崎一护几近昏厥，在更木剑八遍布疤痕的后背留下几道新鲜的红印。  
        “一护……”更木剑八捏住他的后颈，命令道，“打开。”然而黑崎一护埋在他肩头呜呜地啜泣，根本不听他讲话。更木剑八起了强硬的心思，正打算行动，房门突然被人由外推开，另一股alpha的刺鼻气味挟着风冲了进来。  
        更木剑八飞速将黑崎一护的脸按进怀里，怒气冲冲地质问：“你干什么？”  
        突然闯进来的alpha自然是朽木白哉，他冷冷说道：“你对他这样胡来，十里开外都能听见他哭声。”  
        实际上能听到的只有他一个alpha，不仅听到，他还能嗅到微弱的两人交缠在一起的气味，若有似无；这些东西扰得他心绪不宁，终于也顾不得身体，头脑一热来到了这。  
        更木剑八把黑崎一护圈在怀里，“那又怎么样，他喜欢得很。”他瞥了一眼高高在上的六番队队长下身微微突起的那块，察觉到了他不同以往的纷乱气息，不屑道，“你管好你自己吧。”  
        “若你发狂，把人……”  
        更木剑八一声嗤笑打断了他：“难不成你要在这看着？”朽木白哉沉默了几秒，掉头要走，一声绵软的轻呼令他止住了脚步。  
        黑崎一护瘫在更木剑八怀里，被更木剑八顶着腔口摩擦，次次愈深，咕叽咕叽的水声清晰地传出来，他好像就是变成了一滩粘稠的水，被人从里到外揉捏了个遍，他可能要蒸发了，或者被弄坏了，反正什么都不在他的意识里了，眼泪一串串地往外掉，哼哼唧唧的声音也流了出来。  
        “呜……”  
        “朽木白哉，你还不滚？”  
        朽木白哉回过神来，语气冷硬：“别再惹他哭了。”  
        “关你屁事？”更木剑八克制着怒气，回以嗤笑。  
        “白……”  
        两人的对话中忽然插入第三个声音，湿淋淋、轻飘飘的，剑拔弩张的气氛猛然滞住，朽木白哉与更木剑八俱是一愣。  
        黑崎一护好像刚发现房间里多了个朽木白哉似的，从更木剑八胳膊下面软软地伸了伸手，又茫然地掉下去，“白哉……呜，救……”  
        朽木白哉忍不住回过身。  
        更木剑八捏着黑崎一护的下巴，强行把他的脸转回来看着自己，嘲讽道：“小蠢货，他也是alpha，他要是留下，不会救你，只会操你操得更狠。”

        TBC.  
        蓝染：“先把事业搞好再搞对象 不急”  
        更木剑八：“先搞再说 说不定能搞成对象”  
        朽木白哉：“我想……不 我不想”  
        （至于为神魔只有蓝染只打他的姓 因为名字太长懒得打乐）


End file.
